


iLoved You Once

by Something9470



Series: iLove You Trilogy [3]
Category: iCarly
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creddie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Farly - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: Carly dreams about what would've happened if she and Freddie wanted to push things further in that one night. Sort of like a prequel-sequel to my story, "iLove You Both". Takes place in the episode "iSaved Your Life."
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Carly Shay
Series: iLove You Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	iLoved You Once

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming." Moaned Carly.

Carly felt their dicks thrusting faster and faster, pumping in and out of her at a much swifter pace. Carly rolled her eyes back and struggled to breathe. Sam kissed Carly hard on her mouth as Carly screamed into Sam's, as she got off of Freddie's cock and squirted all over his lap. As Carly twitched while she came and Sam had her cock shoved deep into Carly's ass, Freddie began to stroke himself fast, as he felt another orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna cum." Moaned Freddie, as he began to thrust up his hand.

Sam pulled out of Carly, as both girls moved down towards Freddie's cock. They opened their mouths. Freddie looked up as and yelled, unleashing his load of semen into Carly and Sam's mouths, as well as cumming all over their faces. After Freddie was done, he relaxed and laid back down and looked on as Carly and Sam worked on each other, lapping up Freddie's cum off of each other's faces. Soon, they began to passionately kiss one another, sharing Freddie's cum in each other's mouths.

After they swallowed their loads of cum, they crawled up to Freddie, laying beside him. Freddie went to kiss Carly slowly and passionately in front of Sam before giving Sam the same pleasure in front of Carly. Then Carly would kiss Sam in front of Freddie, as they all continued this pattern. After a couple of minutes of making out, they all laid down on Carly's bed, with Freddie in between the two girls. They all breathed heavily as they looked at each other seductively.

"Now...you're done." Said Sam.

"...I love you both." Said Freddie, looking at Sam first and then Carly.

Carly looked at Sam, as they smiled at each other. They then smiled down at Freddie.

"I love you too Freddie." Said Carly, looking at Sam right afterward.

"I already told him that." Said Sam.

Carly turned out the lights in her room, as both girls pecked Freddie's cheeks before they laid down on him. Freddie pulled the sheets over everyone as he drifted off to sleep, living off his dream with both girls in his arms.

* * *

It's been only about a couple of minutes since Carly had just hooked up with her best friends in Sam and Freddie, and here she laid asleep on Freddie's chest and felt both one of Freddie and Sam's arms on her body. The thought of them having sex kept lingering on in her mind. Who knew that being this romantic to Sam and Freddie would lead to an amazing time in her bed? Being with Sam and then being with Freddie on different occasions was great, but being with them both was so much better than she could ever imagine.

She thought back when Sam admitted her feelings to her, which led to Carly doing the same. She was always focused on getting attention from boys, that she must have forgotten about how she felt towards Sam. She always had her back when she needed her and she'd shown that she'd care about her. Being a so-called "lesbian" was something Carly feared since being gay never really ran in the Shay family tree, but she couldn't think of anyone who'd please her the same way, or even better, than what Sam could do to her...unless...

Then she thought of Freddie, the little nerdy boy who made it obvious that he liked her who has changed into this bulky and handsome man over time. She never considered Freddie as someone she would date, but after that day a few years back, it was like her feelings for him had changed. Carly began to imagine back to the time when Freddie had saved her life when he got himself ran over by a taco truck to save her life when he became popular for being a hero...to when Carly felt love and affection for him. As she moved one of her hands up to caress his abs, she wondered if he was just always built like this and she just never knew about it until now. She thought if what if she and Freddie took things further that night.

* * *

_It was a rainy night, and Carly was alone in her iCarly Studio when she picked up her phone to call her boyfriend. Not just any boy that Freddie would be jealous of, like Griffin or anyone else that had Carly's attention, but that boy she considered her as boyfriend WAS none other than the nerdy boy himself, Freddie. After they technically considered themselves as a couple, she's called and texted him just to check on him, and even sometimes she asks if maybe he'd want to spend the night with her, which he sometimes refused mainly because his mom had him do things here and there. After all, she'd always blamed Carly for anything bad happening to her son, so keeping her away from her son kind of made sense. She got her violin controller to play Violin Villain, which was a game that was kind of like that knock-off version of Guitar Hero, on the big TV they had used on several occasions during their iCarly web series._

_About a few minutes later, Carly stopped playing as she heard the elevator door open, and she watched Freddie, with casts on his left arm and right leg, holding his crutches and a little gray case coming into the room._

_"There you are." Said Carly._

_"Here I am." Responded Freddie. "Spencer tell you I was coming over?"_

_"Yeah, he said you wanna fix something on the iCarly site?" Asked Carly._

_"Uh-huh." Said Freddie. "I'm just gonna bump up the speed with this eight-core, three gigahertz server."_

_"Ooh, I love it when you talk all techie." Said Carly, as she paused her game and pressed a button on Sam's remote to swing the TV back, and then walked towards Freddie to stand in front of him._

_"Really?" Asked Freddie, feeling a bit concerned._

_"Yeah," Carly responded. It's cute and geeky at the same time. It's cue-ky."._

_"You've never called my tech-talk...cue-ky before." Said Freddie._

_"Well...that was before we were...you know...an item." Said Carly, as she walked closer towards him, pressing a finger against his chest._

_Eventually, Carly tilted her head to the side, as she moved her hands up to Freddie's neck and leaned in, pulling him closer to her. Thunder could be heard, as their lips pressed against one another in a tender kiss. She managed to kiss Freddie twice before Freddie backed away. Carly felt confused, as she heard a groan coming from him, which prompted her to lean back and put her arms down to her sides._

_"You retreated." Said Carly, which led to Freddie being taken back by that statement._

_"I didn't...retreat," Freddie responded._

_"You...kinda did," Carly reassured him, nodding her head. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing..." Said Freddie. "It's just um...so...uh-are we...uh-are we like...boyfriend and girlfriend now?"_

_"I dunno, maybe." Said Carly._

_"Oh," Freddie responded._

_"Well don't say 'oh' like that," Carly stated._

_"I just said 'oh.'" Said Freddie._

_"No, you said it like you were at a raffle, and you won a prize, and then you found out the prize was just a can of soup, so you go... 'oh'." Said Carly._

_"You know I like you way better than most soups," Freddie reassured her, resulting in her chuckling a bit._

_"Well yay." Said Carly. "Now, what do wanna do, kiss, or bump up your four-score giggle-jam server?" She asked as she moved closer to him once more._

_"Eight-core, three gigahertz." Freddie corrected her._

_"Yeah, that's really interesting." Said Carly, in a mocking tone. "Come here."_

_Carly wrapped her hands around Freddie's neck again, as she pulled him in for another kiss. Little did Carly know that Freddie would react the same way when she kissed him prior, as Freddie broke their kiss and groaned once more, before walking more inside the studio and away from Carly. She then turned to look at Freddie, feeling confused_

_"Wow...you seriously don't wanna kiss me...why?" Carly asked._

_"...'Cause...I'm just bacon!" Freddie answered._

_"You're bacon?" Carly questioned, feeling more confused now, as she moved her hands to her hips._

_"Foreign bacon." Said Freddie, nodding his head._

_"Did that taco truck hit you in your brain?" Asked Carly._

_She walked back towards him, so she stood in front of him once more, as Freddie groaned in response to Carly's question._

_"I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me." Said Carly._

_"I have," Freddie said._

_"Well? I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda." Carly told him._

_"Amanda is disgusting." Said Freddie, trying to change the subject._

_"Freddie-"_

_"Okay...you know how you've always said you like me...but that you don't like me that way?" Freddie asked. "You know...the good way?"_

_"Yeah, but that was before-"_

_"Before I saved your life?" Freddie asked once more._

_Carly had to stop to think about it for a second._

_"Okay, so?" Carly questioned._

_"Nothing's changed." Said Freddie. "I'm still the same Freddie and you're still the same Carly."_

_"But I love you-_

_"You love what I did." Freddie corrected her. "You love that I risked my life to save yours, but...I don't think you're in love with me. You just think you are."_

_Carly turned back to Freddie's rolling desk, before looking back at him._

_"You mean like when Sam dated Noseby Mosby because he got her all that-"_

_"Bacon." They both said at the same time._

_"Yeah, exactly." Said Freddie. "Did you try the Bolivian Bacon?"_

_"Yeah...it changes you." Said Carly. "So...after all this...all my love and affection that I've given you these past days...you... don't want me to be your girlfriend anymore?"_

_"No, I do, but..." Muttered Freddie, before stopping to sigh. "...I think we should wait a while."_

_"What if I don't want to wait?" Carly asked._

_Freddie seemed confused a bit, as Carly stood back right in front of him._

_"I stood there feeling helpless as you laid there in pain, I-I...I, I'm forever grateful that you saved my life." Said Carly. "I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."_

_"Well, I wouldn't say that-"_

_"I know that maybe I go a little bit too far when I tease you about you liking me, but...until that day, I never knew how much you care about me." Said Carly. "I don't think anyone would do that for me, not Spencer, not any boy I liked, not even Sam. F-Freddie, I love you, I love you so much, I'd do anything to thank you for what you did for me. I know you say it's not my fault, but I can't go to sleep without thinking what if I had just seen that taco truck coming? I can't go two minutes without blaming myself for what happened."_

_"Carly-"_

_"You're my hero, whether you feel like one or not, you're my hero," Carly told him. "And...you wanna know what I'm thinking?"_

_"...What?" Freddie asked._

_Freddie stood there feeling completely frozen, as Carly pressed her body onto his, and feeling her hand slide down his chest, and stop at his pants, specifically at his crotch. He felt her hand rub at his pelvis until a bulge started to grow._

_"I'm thinking..." Carly whispered. "About how much your big cock would destroy my tight pussy."_

_Freddie barely had time to take in what he just heard, before Carly's smashed onto his, feeling his cheeks being touched by Carly's hands, as they kissed once more, this time with more passion. Freddie's lips started moving with Carly's, as he could hardly believe that this was happening. The girl of his dreams, the one whom he had a picture of in his closet, the one and only Carly, who was technically his girlfriend, wanted to do more than just kiss, which Carly made apparent, as she slipped on of her hands down inside Freddie's pants and through his briefs, her fingers making contact with his hardened cock. He opened his mouth and yelped against Carly's mouth, in which in her mind, she felt like he wanted more access, which she granted by opening her mouth. Carly stuck her tongue out of her mouth and into Freddie's, as the two battled it out for a few minutes before Carly removed her mouth from Freddie's and ran her lips over his jawline to the contours of his neck._

_"Carly...", were the only words Freddie could muster out, as Carly was doing wonderful things with her mouth._

_Sooner, Freddie eventually ended up laying back on one of the bean bags they had out on the floor, feeling a little bit uncomfortable due to his casts and his crutches and looked up to the goddess that was Carly Shay, who didn't have a happy look on her face, as it looked like she desired for something, or better yet, someone, and Carly knew damn well what she wanted. Freddie watched, as Carly slowly approached him. He thought that maybe he was rushing this way too fast, and thought waiting for a while would seem like a feasible idea, but that idea was not in Carly's mind. She walked towards him and straddled on top of his body, as Freddie raised his body as well, and before he knew it, he found himself moving her hair from Carly's neck before placing his mouth onto her neck._

_"Oh, Freddie...", Carly moaned as Freddie kissed and licked her neck._

_The sound of Carly moaning caused Freddie's manhood to grow even harder then started kissing passionately again, their lips devouring one another, their teeth clashing against one another, and their tongues tangled in a battle for supremacy. Freddie eventually gave into Carly's desires, mainly because after all, this was something the had dreamt about for years. Carly then decided to make things even more heated between the two, as she moved her hands down and onto Freddie's chest, feeling how toned his upper body was and then slid her hands up to his pecs, causing Freddie to gasp at the touch, as she toyed with his nipples for a bit, in which lead to Carly smirking at Freddie's reaction before pulling the orange polo shirt that covered his shoulders off his body and then took off his red undershirt that covered the rest of his upper body. Carly then got off of Freddie for a second, allowing Freddie to remove his jeans, and once the jeans left his body he was left completely naked on the bean bag he laid on, as little droplets of sweat ran across the muscles of his chest and stomach and then down to his erect penis. Carly gasped at the sight of Freddie's hard cock standing erect. Freddie felt a little embarrassment at her reaction._

_"Carly are you okay?" Freddie asked, causing Carly to shake her head out of her trance._

_"What?" Carly asked, as a glazed look formed in her eyes, which made Freddie chuckle a bit._

_"I said are you okay," Freddie said once more, as he smirked at Carly, something he usually didn't do._

_"Uh yeah I'm fine, now come here," Carly said, before smiling back at him._

_Carly pulled Freddie's mouth back towards hers and they began to kiss once more, as Freddie took his uninjured hand and rubbed Carly through the material of her shirt that laid on her breasts. He felt her gasp and moan into his mouth as he continued massaging her, craving more and more contact between his hands and her breasts, which then lead to Carly raising her body up and back as she lifted her shirt up and over her head and leaving her upper body partially covered by a pink bra. Freddie took a second to look at Carly in her bra, something he didn't have to imagine anymore, and saw that her breasts were small and delicate, but perfect to make Freddie drool out from his mouth. Carly then reached for his hand and placed it on the silken cups, smiling at his curling fingers._

_"Touch me, Freddie," Carly begged._

_Freddie ran his injured hand over where her nipple stood and roughly massaged the peak through her bra while reaching his uninjured hand to the cup to grab Carly's breast and continued massaging. Even for someone with basically only one working hand, Carly couldn't believe how much magic Freddie's hands worked on her. She wanted to give him a better view, as she reached for the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, causing her breasts to spring free. Freddie couldn't take a second to stare, as Carly moved her body downwards and positioned herself in a way, where her breasts hovered right over Freddie's face._

_"Suck on them, Freddie," Carly begged again._

_Freddie pushed his tongue out and flicked over her hard nipples, rolling each nipple in between his teeth and soothed them with more licks. His mouth roamed all over Carly's chest and eventually down her petite stomach reaching her black skirt. He stopped roaming her body with his mouth and reached under her skirt and panties until he reached her wet pussy. Carly immediately pulled her skirt off and then pulled her panties down her body to give Freddie more access. Both were now completely naked and close to each others' arms._

_As Freddie laid back down on the bean bag, Carly hovered her body over Freddie's and then proceeded to crawl backward. Her face hovered over her chest and then over his stomach, and eventually stopped once her face was just inches away from his cock. She sat there on her hands and knees and looked down at the hard shaft practically looking back up at her. What she now faced was the biggest cock she'd ever seen in person, and while she only had ones she has seen on the internet to compare to, she knew that this part was going to be difficult since she's never done something like this before, or at least this extreme in terms of Carly's standards. But she couldn't help herself, as this animal she had become craved him, and especially this part of him, and she needed to taste him and show him how much she desired this._

_Carly moved one her hands over to his dick and proceeded to rub her hand up and down his shaft. She jerked off Freddie's big cock and then leaned her head down to kiss his shaft, kissing over and around his shaft. After taking a deep breath, she positioned herself over Freddie's cock again, and then she opened her mouth wide and engulfed the first inch into her mouth, her tongue still dancing around the crown, sucking lightly. As she slowly built her confidence with doing this, she pulled off and looked up at him, stroking him with intent._

_"I love the taste of your cock…" she whispered to get him going._

_Carly then went to licking the head of his penis, before bobbing her head down to suck on his cock like the good girl she was. Freddie moaned and watched her head bob up and down on his dick, engulfing inch after inch. Carly then bobbed her head up and off of his dick and pulled off a look in which she seemed innocent by the look of her puppy dog eyes, but the way she would then slap her cheeks and rub her face with his shaft made Freddie think she was truly a caged tiger, hopefully, one that wouldn't maul him. Freddie looked on as Carly rested her head against his crotch, her chin resting down on his crotch specifically. He looked on and saw how big he was getting compared to Carly's head._

_"Promise you'll cum for me…" she said, as she batted her eyelashes. "Please?"_

_Freddie just nodded, as Carly smiled as she was inhaling more of him this time, feeling his pulse and harden even more inside her mouth was an incredible feeling, and she unconsciously began to touch herself as she went, wanting to get off with him. Carly had watched some porno movies on the internet and she couldn't imagine doing all those things the girls there did, but over time she picked up on some styles and wanted to use those styles on Freddie, first by twisting the hand on his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. Carly could faintly hear Freddie's grunt just behind her mouth sounds, as his uninjured hand moved to the back of her head, pushing her a little bit more, but not enough to make her gag, but that didn't stop Carly from deepthroating Freddie's cock, taking all of his dick into her mouth and down her throat. To feel Carly's tight throat muscles contract and expand on his member was incredible, and something he'd never forget._

_He was so lost in the moment, he didn't even realize how close he was until it was too late and he held Carly's head in place as his hips bucked forward, nearly choking her, but she managed to keep nearly all of his release in her mouth. It was certainly different from anything she'd tasted, very salty but also a grainy sweet aftertaste. After enjoying Freddie's juices, she wanted Freddie to have a turn as well. She stood up and walked over Freddie and positioned herself, so his head was right between her legs. She went down on her knees more and more, so now his face was even closer between her legs._

_Freddie looked on for a second to see Carly shook her ass and spread her cheeks apart a bit and then closed his eyes as he felt Carly's pussy pressing against his lips, which gave him the cue to lick at her dripping pussy. He moved his uninjured hand up to push her lower back down, causing Carly's hands to be on the wood floor and her knees to be on the bean bag, with Freddie's body in between them. Now that she was positioned well, he kept her ass cheeks apart and devoured her delicious and tangy-sweet pussy, doing it so good to make Carly moan over and over again. Freddie even got so adventurous that he pressed his tongue against her incredibly tight and puckered asshole, mainly due to Carly's demands of him to worship her asshole, and he gained entry for only a moment before Carly began to scream in absolute ecstasy. For a moment, he wondered if he could go to that extreme with her when he never even dreamed of going there._

_He eventually went to focusing more on her pussy, lapping at the wet cunt that stood above him. Carly began to grind and bounce against his face, moving one of her hands to the back of Freddie's head to help her do so, she wanted to cum. Once Freddie knew she was enjoying this, he continued to do it more, putting more effort into it by the second. Carly never knew that Freddie was incredible at eating her out, and he never knew he was so great at it as well. He pushed his tongue inside her pussy and lapped up everything he could, savoring her incredibly sweet flavor as he began to move his tongue all around her pussy, from doing it in circles to figure-eights to anything that was considered a shape._

_Carly might have been trying to form words, but all she could get out were moans, squeals, and high pitched mixtures of the two. Knowing that he was pushing Carly to the edges of her sanity if she had any, that is, Freddie continued to go on and on until one last scream caused her to shoot out her juices into his mouth. Carly lost all strength in her legs as she laid down at her side, as some of her juices pooled out of her pussy and onto the floor, while Freddie still laid there, enjoying the taste of Carly in his mouth. Freddie moaned to himself, as he loved the taste of Carly, while Carly slowly tried to regain her strength. Once she did, she laid back next to Freddie._

_"I want your cock inside me Freddie Benson," Carly said._

_Her words were so sudden that Freddie was surprised over what he heard, and watched Carly hovering over him once more and positioned herself over his cock._

_"Carly are you sure?" Freddie asked._

_As much as he wanted this, he had to make sure there would be no regrets._

_"Oh, I'm sure," Carly stated before she lowered herself down._

_Carly's tight, wet, warm pussy wrapped around his cock, as his cock was slowly getting swallowed up by her vagina._

_He felt her inner walls closing around his shaft, as Carly continued to gently push down until her hymen broke._

_"Oh shit Carly!" Freddie moaned out loud after his entire dick was inside._

_Carly cried out a little, which le to Carly to not make any movements, at least until both of them were relaxed. Once they were, she finally started riding him slowly, savoring the feel of him in her tight pussy, but time passed by and soon her movements became more fierce._

_"Oh, Freddie fuck me! Make me cum!" Carly moaned._

_Freddie grabbed her hip with his uninjured hand and began to thrust harder and deeper into her. The pressure started to build when Freddie hit a spot deep inside her causing Carly to feel like she needed to pee. After a few more hard, deep thrusts into her tight, wet pussy, was Freddie on the edge._

_"Carly I'm going to cum." Freddie moaned._

_"Yeah, yeah me too! Ah, Freddie!" Carly yelled before she released all over his cock._

_He too released into her, as a mix of both their juices enveloped in Carly's pussy and both of their crotches. Both panted for a few moments until Carly slid off of Freddie laying next to him._

_"That was amazing Freddie," Carly said._

_Freddie didn't answer, as he was too tired to voice his opinions, which led to Carly feeling a little bit concerned._

_"Are you okay?" Carly asked._

_Freddie had the same glazed look that Carly had before._

_"What?" Freddie responded, which made Carly giggle._

_"Are you okay?" Carly asked again._

_"Uh yeah. I just thought that-"_

_"You want it to happen again?" Asked Carly, finishing his sentence._

_"Right now?" Freddie asked._

_"Oh yeah, right now," Carly said, as confidence practically oozed out of her body._

_Freddie didn't want to pass this opportunity up, but eventually, he had to go back home to his mom._

_"I would...but my mom's probably wanting me back home right now." Said Freddie. "And also I don't know if I can last any longer."_

_Carly took one second to look at his cock before smirking at him._

_"Your cock says differently," Carly whispered,_

_It was no secret that she was horny, and she suddenly came up with an idea, as one of her hands rested on her ass._

_"I want it in my ass," Carly demanded._

_"What?" Freddie was stunned that she spoke such intimate Spanish. "Carly, I don't know, what if you get hurt?_

_"We won't know unless we try," Carly stated. "I want you to fuck the shit out of my ass."_

_"Carly?" he said exasperated, trying to pull away from this situation. "This can't-"_

_Carly got up and straddled on Freddie again and then began stroking his cock in a rough and slow pace._

_"It's so big and hard...I'm so fucking wet just thinking about how it's going to wreck my tight ass." Carly whispered._

_Freddie knew when to surrender and right now was the time, after all, he couldn't out muscle her when he was in his casts. They eventually switched positions, with Carly now laying back on the bean bag and Freddie on top of her. He then flipped Carly over, so her stomach laid on the bean bag and her ass stuck up in the air._

_"Oh, yes..." Carly cooed, feeling his free hand and casted hand caressing over her back, causing Carly to moan even more at Freddie massaging her._

_Freddie then bit down on her neck, before slowly kissing down and down her back. He slowly, but surely, got down at her ass and stopped in his tracks. Once he was ready, he positioned his cock over Carly's ass before eventually pushing himself in, having a little bit of assist from Carly backing up. He had his injured arm on the bean bag, as he used his uninjured hand to prop his body up, and then began to thrust inside her ass, eventually pounding at it_

_"Oh fuck," Carly moaned. Fuck me hard until I can't walk!"_

_Carly buried her face into the bean bag, as she collected her thoughts for just a moment, wondering if they should've stopped or not. But the moment he shoved all of his cock into her ass, sending huge amounts of pain and pleasure through her, nothing matter right now._

_"Fuck me like the little slut I am!" Carly moaned._

_Freddie wrapped his free arm around Carly's stomach, as he began to thrust even harder. She screamed in ecstasy at the feeling, and it only got more intense when he began slapping her ass with his injured hand, sending her mixed feedback of both pain and pleasure. Her body was on fire and he wasn't letting up, spanking and gripping around her stomach tightly, as she was getting so turned on by how he fucked her like an animal, pulling her hair and grabbing her arms, making her feel completely powerless. He bit at her neck softly and then pressed her nubile body down more against the bean bag, as he continued to fucked her from behind, attempting to hold his body up so he wasn't laying on top of her, but there's only so much he could do with an arm and a leg in casts. Carly even tried to use her fingers to grip onto the flat and solid floor but to no avail._

_Carly had never felt so weak and defenseless, but all she could do was moan and squeal as her orgasm took off. Her tight ass, the tightest thing he had ever been inside since basically anything, had become way too much and Freddie knew it was only a matter of time before he had his second non-masturbatory release in what felt like forever. His thrusts started getting slower but still rammed harder, showing a bit of mercy, his raging erection slipping in and out of her ass. She moaned and breathed heavily, as she was unable to see straight for a moment, being lost in the heavy fog of afterglow. Freddie looked down at her, seeing the makeup on the side o Carly's face, which probably took a while to do, looking an absolute mess, her brown hair was all over the place, showing off that she spent time on her hair as well, and a part of him felt bad that he was so rough with her._

_But there was something that made him wanted to continue, as his dreams were becoming into realities. Like flipping a switch, that previously unquenched lust took back over and he wrapped his arm around Carly's neck and moved her head upwards, forcing her to arch her back, as more and more thrust eventually led to the inner walls of her ass being painted with his hot cum, filling her up so much that some of it couldn't help but dribble out of her ass as Freddie slid the member from her ass, dripping his seed all over her ass cheeks and as well as on the bean bag. Carly panted and panted and laid down to relax, followed up by Freddie laying beside her._

_"You want it to happen again?" Freddie asked, making Carly giggle a bit._

_"No, sorry, I'm tired right now." Said Carly._

_"Fair enough." Said Freddie, as he went to sit up. "We should probably get dressed."_

_"Yeah." Said Carly. "I don't want my brother or your mother to see us like this._

_Freddie nodded in agreement, as Carly got dressed back up, followed by helping Freddie in terms of getting his clothes back on. Once that was settled, they stood close to each other again, much like they did before they had sex._

_"So...you still think we should wait a while?" Carly asked._

_"...Yeah, I think so..." Said Freddie. "... 'till I'm out of this cast and...this whole hero thing wears off...and then if you still want to be my girlfriend...I'd be really psyched about it."_

_"Okay," Carly said, as she smiled at her latest ex-boyfriend._

_Both teenagers then stood there in awkward seconds of silence._

_"I-I should...probably get home so my mom can spray me." Said Freddie, as he began to walk towards the elevator._

_Once Freddie walked in, Carly turned back to look at him one more time._

_"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Carly._

_"Yeah." Said Freddie, when he suddenly thought of something. "Um...listen...when we kissed before...I didn't realize that would be our last one, for a while, so...I was thinkin' maybe if you wanted to-"_

_Freddie stopped speaking when Carly walked into the elevator and placed her hand on his shoulder before she pecked him on the cheek._

_"'Night, Freddie." Said Carly, as she walked out of the elevator, as Freddie waved goodbye and pressed the button for his floor before the doors closed down._

* * *

Back in the present day, Carly found herself breathing heavily, as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed her hand in between her legs, her hand feeling the wet and as well as the bedsheets, specifically at her crotch. She just smiled if off, since this was just another one of her wet dreams she had from time to time. She got up a bit and looked to her left to see Sam and Freddie, Sam still snuggled up in Freddie's arms. At the end of the day, she felt happy to be with her two best friends, and almost giggled loud enough to wake them both, as she noticed Freddie smiling as he was sleeping, leading her to think Freddie was dreaming about what happened between the three right after they went to sleep. Carly then laid back down into Freddie's arms.

"'Night, Freddie." She whispered, before pecking his cheek and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this, if you'd like.
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.


End file.
